villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Becca Horner (Instinct)
Becca Horner, aka Rebecca Johnson (Lilli Stein), is the hidden main villainess from "Ancient History," episode 2.05 of Instinct (airdate July 28, 2019). Backstory Becca Horner is a paralegal working for divorce attorney Thomas O'Hare, though her backstory revealed a personal connection with her boss. Becca was born Rebecca Johnson, and a few years prior to the events, her parents were involved in a divorce and a custody battle for her and her younger sister. O'Hare represented Becca's father, who had a history of DWIs and alcohol abuse. Despite this, O'Hare's ruthless efforts led to the father winning custody of Becca and her sister, but after the proceedings, Becca's younger sister was in a boating accident, with the father driving while heavily intoxicated. Becca's sister lived 12 days before fatally succumbing to the injuries from the crash, and regarding Becca, she was away at school while the custody hearing and the accident happened. Events Becca became a paralegal working for O'Hare, but in the episode's events, she used her job and connections to her boss' client list to exact a murderous revenge. The vengeful villainess formed an alliance with Sara Summers and Lon Vicars, two people who hated O'Hare due to the fact that he represented their exes, and it was Becca who gave the orders via an online chat room. Symbolically, the evil Becca used scaphism as her method, ordering Lou and Sara to torture O'Hare, which they did for 12 days (the length that Becca's sister suffered before dying) before sealing him in between a pair of boats, only exposing his head, hands, and feet. O'Hare's body was found in the beginning of the episode, and it was suspected that his wife, Margot, a professor, was the killer, due to the fact that their marriage was on the rocks. Margot was interrogated by Dr. Dylan Reinhart and Lizzie Needham later in the episode, after they spoke to Becca, as she had made some withdrawals. It was uncovered that Margot was undergoing cosmetic surgeries in preparation for their second honeymoon, as they were reconciling. She then revealed that Becca helped her out with teachings on scaphism, and that led her to realize that Becca was the true culprit. Having already had Sara in custody (after Lou committed suicide earlier in the episode), Dylan planned to trick Becca into giving herself away, doing to by convincing the villainess that Sara had turned against her. As part of the plan, Becca's interrogation room had the heat turned up, and after Sara entered, Becca clashed with her co-conspirator and attacked her under the belief that Sara was writing a confession, after which Dylan, Lizzie, and Detective Clark entered. The villainess attempted to scapegoat Sara and claim that she was joking about scaphism, only for Sara to reveal that Becca was at the cabin and that she made recordings of their conversations, after which Clark revealed that Sara was working on a word search just as she claimed. Afterwards, Becca was arrested (off-screen) for masterminding O'Hare's murder. Category:Alias Category:Blog posts Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Sibling Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested